When an electrical component such as a moisture sensor, a socket and a switch is used, a matching degree between colors of a panel thereon and the surrounding environment is generally taken into consideration, so as to achieve an aesthetically pleasing effect in relation to the surrounding environment. A panel of a conventional electrical component is generally integrated with a body of the electrical component and is irreplaceable; therefore, when the color of the panel does not match with the surrounding environment, the whole electrical component needs to be replaced. Moreover, when the panel of the electrical component such as the socket, the switch and the moisture sensor is damaged, the whole electrical component needs to be replaced, which causes a waste of cost.
A typical panel replaceable wall-type switch socket is formed by a switch component, a fixing base plate, a slot, a fastener, a switch socket, a positioning hook, a decoration panel, and a hollow cylindrical object. The hollow cylindrical object is disposed between the switch component and the switch socket. One or more positioning hooks protruding outward are disposed at one end of the hollow cylindrical object near the fixing base plate. A slot recessing inward is disposed on an inner wall of the decoration panel, and the decoration panel is horizontally fixed by engaging the slot with the positioning hook on the hollow cylindrical object. The other end of the hollow cylindrical object is provided with two or more slots recessing inward. A small opening is provided in the middle of the decoration panel, the small opening being provided with snaps matching with the slots, and the switch component is integrated with the decoration panel and the switch socket by snapping two ends of the snap into the slot for fixation.
This wall-type switch socket can implement the replacement of the panel; however, the removal of the snap is implemented by pressing the two hook-shaped ends of the snap that are snapped into the slot inward and then pulling them outward. Therefore, elastic deformation of the snap is used, and in order to make the snap have elasticity, the snap is generally made into a thin frame structure; however, the snap is easily damaged due to a large force during removal and replacement. If the force is not large enough, the tow hook-shaped ends of the snap are not easily separated from the slot, and if they are separated forcibly, a problem that the hook-shaped portion is easily damaged will occur.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a replaceable panel structure and a panel replaceable socket, switch, and moisture sensor that addresses at least some of the problems identified above.